


Mentre fuori piove

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: Day 21 - Morning cuddleFandom: Good OmensShip: Aziraphale/CrowleyDal testo:"Odiava l'inverno. La sua natura da serpente lo rendeva assonnato durante quei mesi freddi. Da Aziraphale aveva sempre trovato un ottimo rifugio per i suoi lunghi pisolini, e quella sera non era stato da meno. Si stiracchiò, o almeno ci provò. Qualcosa lo teneva bloccato, come un peso sul petto.Abbassò lo sguardo e trattenne un gridolino."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 2





	Mentre fuori piove

Un filo di luce andò a posarsi sugli occhi di Crowley, disturbando il suo sonno. Aprì lentamente gli occhi, sentendo il quartiere di Soho fluire frenetico oltre quelle mura.

Sbadigliò, mentre si guardava intorno. C'erano pile e pile di libri, segno che si era addormentato nel retro della libreria di Aziraphale.

Avevano passato una piacevole serata insieme e il demone si era addormentato sul divano dell'angelo.

Odiava l'inverno. La sua natura da serpente lo rendeva assonnato durante quei mesi freddi. Da Aziraphale aveva sempre trovato un ottimo rifugio per i suoi lunghi pisolini, e quella sera non era stato da meno. Si stiracchiò, o almeno ci provò. Qualcosa lo teneva bloccato, come un peso sul petto.

Abbassò lo sguardo e trattenne un gridolino.

Aziraphale dormiva placidamente, le braccia strette al tuo torso e la testa sul suo cuore.

Cercò di muovere le gambe e le trovò bloccate da quelle dell'altro. Il demone respirò a fondo, rosso fin sopra le orecchie.

Avevano dormito insieme, abbracciati.

Era troppo per la sua mente e il suo cuore da digerire. E il fatto che l'angelo continuasse a dormire accoccolato tra le sue braccia non aiutava di certo.

Non lo aveva mai visto dormire. Più di una volta pensò che agli angeli non fosse consesso. Ma adesso che lo aveva davanti, addormentato, Crowley credette quasi di piangere dall'emozione.

D'un tratto, forse svegliato dal chiasso che il suo cuore stava facendo, Aziraphale aprì i suoi occhi azzurri, incontrando quelli del demone.

-Buongiorno... - Sussurrò l'angelo, sorridendogli. Crowley accennò un sorriso nervoso, osteggiando tranquillità. Cosa che non sfuggì all'angelo, per sua sfortuna.

-Cosa ti succede caro? Sei nervoso. - Chiese candidamente Aziraphale, ricevendo uno sbuffo divertito in risposta.

-Io? Nervoso? Idiozie, sto benissimo. - Replicò il demone, sempre più nervoso sotto lo sguardo dell'angelo.

Pochi secondi di attese e sguardi, poi il demone finalmente si arrese.

-Può sembrare stupido... Ma perché stiamo dormendo insieme? - Chiese Crowley, concentrando il suo sguardo su una prima edizione di Wilde, accuratamente conservata.

Vide con la cosa dell'occhio il sorriso dell'angelo rabbuiarsi. - Il vino e la cena di ieri mi ha messo un certo sonno addosso… tu dormivi già quindi ho pensato di farlo anche io… Mi alzò se non ti senti a tuo agio - Disse Aziraphale, cercando di alzarsi.

-No Aziraphale fermo! - Disse il demone, bloccando per le spalle. Aziraphale lo guardava sorpreso e confuso allo stesso tempo. -

-E' che...Non mi aspettavo di svegliarmi così, ecco… sono un po' nervoso… -

-Fino all'apocalisse il tuo compito era tentare gli umani… non li hai mai tentato in quel… insomma… "settore"? - Chiese Aziraphale, imbarazzato ad immaginarsi il demone in certe situazioni.

-Sì ma non mi sono mai trovato a dormirci abbracciato… tutto qui… - Aziraphale a quelle parole gli sorrise ancora più dolce di prima, mentre Crowley si copriva imbarazzato il viso con una mano.

-E' la prima volta anche per me - Cominciò l'angelo, sistemandosi meglio al suo fianco. - Se vuoi possiamo abbracciarci… - Concluse, aspettando una risposta dall'altro. Quando vide il demone annuire lentamente, Aziraphale circondò il suo torso con le braccia, ritornando ad appoggiare la testa all'altezza del suo cuore.

Batteva fortissimo.

Crowley rimase per qualche secondo immobile poi, timorosamente, circondò il corpo dell'altro con le braccia.

Appena si strinse di più al corpo dell'angelo, sentì tutte le sue paranoie e preoccupazioni sparire.

Si sentì a casa.

-Sei comodo? - Mormorò l'angelo, una mano che carezzava lieve il petto dell'altro. La mano di Crowley, in un impeto di coraggio, cominciò ad carezzare quella chioma angelica.

Era particolarmente soffice.

\- Comodissimo, mai stato meglio. - Disse, guardando il soffitto.

Rimasero in quella posizione per molto, a godersi il calore e la vicinanza dell'altro. Parlavano del più e del meno, sussurrando per non interrompere quel momento di pace.

All'improvviso quella bolla di tranquillità venne interrotta da un brontolio sommesso.

Proveniva dallo stomaco dell'angelo.

I due si guardarono, prima di scoppiare a ridere.

-Credo sia ora di preparare la colazione caro. - Disse l'angelo, cercando di alzarsi. Crowley era di tutt'altro avviso. Non volendo separarsi dal calore del corpo dell'angelo, il demone strinse la presa del suo abbraccio.

-Io direi che sia ora di una colazione a letto. - Sussurrò il demone, schioccando le dita. Ben quattro portate da colazione comparvero miracolosamente su un vassoio in legno. Le tazze fumanti di cioccolata calda e caffè, comparvero sul tavolino di fianco a loro. Un altro schiocco di dita e Crowley fece comparire un girasole, porgendolo ad Aziraphale. L'angelo lo prese e lo annusò, sentendone l'odore.

Gli sorrise e si sparse a baciarlo.

-Grazie per la colazione. - Disse, abbassando lo sguardo imbarazzato. Quegli occhi da serpente gli facevano provare sempre un brivido dietro la schiena.

-Beh... di niente... - Balbettò il demone, sopraffatto da quella sensazione si pace e di amore nelle vicinanze dell'angelo.

I due si alzarono a sedere e Aziraphale cominciò a gustare tutti i piatti di quella ricca colazione, mentre Crowley sorseggiava il suo caffè, guardandolo con occhi dolci.

Cominciò a piovere fuori, ma loro non se ne curarono più di tanto.


End file.
